


Photographs and Memories

by Inurshuh



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, NSFW, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Smut, Oral Sex, Original sorcerer photographer because I was too lazy to Google the reporters name, Photography as foreplay, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like old men, taking pics mid bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh
Summary: "The click click click of the camera is like music to Lucy’s ears. Each sound of the shutter closing and opening was a guarantee that she had rent money for the month, meant free clothes (the skimpiest of clothes, shes swears they barely cover anything) and a chance to see Natsu drool over himself while she paraded around in said new skimpy attire. Sorcerer Magazine wasn’t known for their innocent pin-ups, and Lucy was most comfortable in the least amount of clothing. It was a win-win for everyone involved.Especially Natsu."
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rando29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rando29/gifts).



> Prompt #1 (Photoshoot) Lucy having her raunchiest photoshoot for Sorcerer Magazine yet. Natsu (her boyfriend) is there for support and is blown away by how good she looks. She does shoots in swimsuits, lingerie, and even nude (and makes sure to tease him when she can). Natsu is okay with it because he knows she is his at the end of the day. When they are done shooting for the day, Natsu is sure to remind her of this as he jumps her as soon as they get home. (Or they do it on an empty film set)

  
  


The _click click click_ of the camera is like music to Lucy’s ears. Each sound of the shutter closing and opening was a guarantee that she had rent money for the month, meant free clothes (the skimpiest of clothes, shes swears they barely cover anything) and a chance to see Natsu drool over himself while she paraded around in said new skimpy attire. Sorcerer Magazine wasn’t known for their innocent pin-ups, and Lucy was most comfortable in the least amount of clothing. It was a win-win for everyone involved. 

Especially Natsu. 

The pink-haired dragonslayer loved watching Lucy prance for the camera in her barely-there outfits. He’d told her once that he liked the thought of other people looking at her, wanting her, and knowing they’d never get her. He’d spent the night trailing kisses and his tongue down her body reminding her how much he loved it, how perfect it was to him. Gripping her hips and sucking a bruise on her neck, “C’mon, Luce, who wouldn’t want to see this body?”

The man wasn’t concerned that people would be seeing these photos of her, didn’t care that she was sucking on the end of a banana in a string bikini with the tiniest triangles that barely covered her nipples, let alone her breast. He liked watching her stay posed, especially when there was a prop involved, like now - and he looked 

She wasn’t sure what it was, if it was the fact that her ass cheeks were hanging, a triangle only a smidge bigger than the one covering her nipples serving as the bottom, he couldn’t stop his eyes from flicking back and forth between the two. He likes the show, licking his lips when Jonathan tells her to arch her back a little more, makes her breasts push out. The triangles barely cover anything, _How does anyone even swim in this?_ , her nipples hard and jutting out. It’s cold in the room and Natsu’s stare isn’t helping. 

He bites his lip when his eyes zero in on how hard her nipples are, and she swears she can feel the phantom tugs of his mouth at her nipples, sends a shot of current down her bike and she bites a moan to stifle a groan when he palms himself and just leans back in the chair. 

She’s mortified for a second, but Jonathan’s focused on her and hasn’t turned around in ages. He’s not used to boyfriends staying for the photoshoot, particularly given what Lucy was going to be wearing and she thought it was cute that he was so scared of Natsu suddenly charging at him. 

When it’s time to change, she all but skips to the changing area, glad there’s a curtain. She’s trying her hardest not to laugh at the erection her boyfriend’s sporting, asking if he needs anything as she’s passing by him just for the look he shoots her alone. 

“Nah, Luce, I think I’m good for now. I like the view,” and she blushes at the suggestive wink he sends her, biting her lip when he makes a show of palming himself again, hand gripping the base and letting it stand tall for a moment. 

He’s shameless, just the right amount, just perfect for her. She makes sure to exaggerate the sway of her hips as she walks away, wants his attention drawn to the tiniest piece of fabric ever sitting right between her cheeks, not covering any inch of skin, barely covering the place Natsu liked stretching with his fingers, the only place left he hadn’t managed to stick his dick in. He was planning on it, working towards it- and she knew how much her ass drove him wild. 

She just smiles when she hears his muttered curse, humming under her breath as she darts behind the screen and starts getting changed. 

_Just wait until he sees what’s coming up next._

~~~~~~

Shifting back in his seat, Natsu can’t help the smug grin from crossing his face at the way Lucy saunters away from him, her ass shaking as she walked, grateful for the skimpy bikini as he got a full view of the cheeks he liked to bury his face in every night. 

He’s glad Jonathan’s too nervous to turn around as he sits back and takes a minute to breathe. Watching Lucy do these photoshoots always got him so damn hard, keyed up and ready to fight or fuck. Preferably both, if he was being honest. Kinda wishes Gray was around because Natsu has enough energy he could go for a few rounds of a brawl right now. 

Not that it would help anything, he’s fucking glued to Lucy’s side during these things, always wanting to see the outfits, knowing they’re progressively getting shorter and shorter the more she did. He fucking loved seeing her pose, seeing her have to sit there and hold it and he gets to just stare at her, get an unabashed view of what was his. 

And sure, Gray doesn’t fucking get it - why would he want people to see Lucy like that? But it was fucking hot, so why not? Not like she was going home with anyone else. No one else got to fuck her as he did, they didn’t get to wake up beside her, didn’t get to go on jobs with her - no, they could look because they’d never get a chance to touch.

Nah, his girl loved him, and she was hot. Of course, people wanted to see that, and of course, Lucy could do it. The woman had bills to pay just like the rest of them, and honestly, the shit she wore at these shoots wasn’t too far from what she’d normally wear. 

Except for this one. This shoot, this shoot was his favorite. The most risque of the ones she’s done before, and honestly - he’s fucking ecstatic and doesn’t think he’s going to get up from his seat. 

The barely-there bikini from before was fucking amazing, showed almost of the skin of her perky breasts and the firm, round cheeks of her ass, and watching her stay arched, legs tucked underneath her with her lips wrapped around a fucking banana? She better be glad he didn’t stick his dick down her throat when she moaned around it when she’d locked eyes with him. She’d made a fucking show of being surprised, eyes wide and cheeks sucked in. 

But his favorite outfit might be the one she’s got on now. He can hear the blood rushing south through his body when he seems her in the sheer dress if you could call it that- there was a skirt, kind of, just a piece of sheer fabric hanging off of her hips, covering only two or three inches of her thigh - lacey pattern catching his attention because she shifts just so… He’s got the perfect view of her panties, just another string, and Natsu’s brain short circuits when he sees the top, a piece of fabric tied at her neck and center of her back, the fabric draping; sheer and lace mixed. It was black, a color he’s never used to seeing on her - made her paler, more ethereal looking, brings out her light blond hair and her brown eyes. Makes his stomach clench and heat settle low, he’s already hard but if he can, he’s gotten even harder. He hates the wet press against his shorts, but at least it’s a dark enough color no one can tell. 

Besides, it’s the only kind of relief he’s getting now when he sees Lucy bend over, back to the camera and tossing her head over her shoulder. She’s smiling big, wiggling her hips like she can’t help herself, and fuck, he can see the sides of her breasts, jiggling with each wiggle and he doesn’t know where he wants to focus on more - her ass or her breasts. 

His blood pressure is through the roof but fucking worth it when he sees in her things like _this._ Worth it seeing her all that smooth pale skin. She looks good enough to _eat_.

Natsu can’t help but ask, “Is this almost over?” because he’d rather be balls deep inside her. He doesn’t hear what the photographer says, the stuttering answer lost in Natsu’s perusal of Lucy. She’s got her hair thrown over one shoulder, back to them both, her hips cocked out and he can see the side profile of her breasts. The fabric clings to her like a second skin, and he feels like it’ll be easy to tear off of her, probably one of his favorite things to do.

It’s like unwrapping a present, and it is Christmas. Really, this is the gift that keeps on giving. 

“Hey Jonathon, let me see that camera.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally alone, and what's a dragon slayer supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Only one chapter to go!

He’s got his tongue shoved down her throat the moment Jonathon’s gone. He doesn’t mean to but he can’t help himself. It doesn’t take him long to get to her, not when she’s shaking her ass at him and laughing at the fucking erection he’s been sporting for what feels like forever. Probably just an hour or two, but fuck, that was already long enough.

He eats the gasp that comes out of her mouth when she feels his dick sliding against the skin of her ass, sliding between the cheeks and groaning when he feels the mesh of her skirt rub against the sensitive skin of his dick when he thrusts. It shouldn’t feel as good as it does but everything with her feels like an electric current running down his body. The contrast makes him bite her lip, doesn’t fight the urge to pull her hair when she tries to roll her hips against him. It feels good, he loves how enthusiastic she is but it distracts him but he wants to remember this, wants to get his fill of her. 

He moves away from the wall, turns her in his arms and sucks at her neck, lets his teeth graze the sensitive skin under her ear, and feels the way she shudders when he nibbles her earlobe and breaths heavy in her ear. He’s always fired up, hands cupping her breasts and squeezing. They’re practically falling from the side of her barely-there top, and it doesn’t take much for his fingers to start pulling and tugging at her nipples through the thin fabric. She’s making those soft mewling noises that let him know that she’s enjoying this, draws a whimper out of her mouth when he starts tugging at both of her nipples and thrusts his against when she sucks his tongue, bites at his lip before letting out another gasp.

Her breasts are sensitive and he can imagine she’s already wet, but he wants her fucking dripping. It’s only fair. It takes him a minute to pull a hand away from her breasts, he likes squeezing the soft flesh, likes rolling and pinching her nipples but she’s starting to shift a little, trying to rub her thighs and Natsu can imagine how wet that little piece of fabric was in between her legs, wonders if it’s causing the right amount of friction against her clit from the way she’s rubbing and shifting. 

The way her hands are grasping his arms he’d bet it isn’t enough, that it feels good but just not enough- and he’s an asshole because all he can think is “good.” She looks good like this, all flushed skin and heaving breasts, and he likes the way her eyelashes flutter when he finally grips her hips and squeeze, the way his hand inches on the smooth skin of her thighs and he’s kissing her again when his fingertips finally graze that tiny piece of fabric hiding her pussy from him. The string doesn’t do shit, doesn’t keep his fingers from brushing against her clit and forcing a jerk out of her when he presses harder against it. There’s a whine that he eats up with his lips, a shiver that runs through her when he dips a finger inside and feels the warmth, how wet and tight she is and it makes his dick ache because he just wants to be buried inside of her but he wants a reminder. 

She doesn’t say anything when he pulls her to the couch in the corner of the room, doesn’t say anything when he pushes her down to sit, ignores the way her eyes widen in question before he's sinking down to his knees. He likes it this way, fucking close to his dinner and he has no qualms spreading her legs, letting his nails drag down the sensitive skin of the inside of her thighs. The moment he spreads her legs, he gets a view of her lips, pale pink and fucking gorgeous, thin string lying perfectly dead center and he burrows his face there, just gives himself a minute to smell the earthy fragrance of her before his tongue is buried inside of her.

No preamble but she’s so wet, she doesn’t need it. She shouts when he buries his tongue inside, rolls it and his finger pinches her clit. Her legs are shaking, just enough that he can see it can feel it, and he just buries a finger inside of her along with his tongue. She tastes fucking fantastic, like sweat, and something sweet he can’t place. 

His free hand’s on the camera before he registers the weight. “You sure you’re okay with this?” 

Lucy’s frustrated groan just echos in the room as she drags her nails down the parts of his shoulders and back she can get to, “Yes, Natsu, now come on-”

THat’s all that he needed to hear before the telltale sound of the shutter fill the room. He’s managed to drag his tongue out of her, face shiny now but he just pushes three fingers in, lets her back arch off the couch, and snaps a photo of her spread out like a fucking buffet for him. 

He wants to take a look at the picture but he doesn’t want to be distracted, doesn’t want to lose his focus as he snaps another photo, this time a close-up of his fingers stuffing her pussy full, thumb flicking her clit and her legs trembling. His fingers don’t stop, thumb flicking and pressing down on her clit and enjoying the twitch in her thighs as she tries to twist her hips and force herself against his fingers, tries to get them in a little deeper, tries to get them to brush that spot inside of her that he fucking loves.

So he does, because she looks so good like this, sweaty and red and eyes half-lidded. Thinks the way she starts bearing down is fucking perfect and spreads his fingers to give her that stretch, that sensation of being full. It was exactly what she needed because in the next moment, she’s tightening, makes it hard for him to fuck her with his fingers but he doesn’t stop, doesn’t stop even after she’s coming down, and just lets his fingers build her back up. It’s perfect, the way she tries to push his hand away, because he just grips her wrist, kisses the palm before holding it down beside her. 

She’s all twisting hips, soft cries, and whimpers when he forces the other orgasm out of her. She’s tighter if that’s possible and he doesn’t stop snapping photos of her, breasts peeking at the side of the top of the dress, nipples sharp points that keep drawing his attention. These photos, he thinks, are going to be more than enough to sustain him the next time they’re on separate missions, thinks it’s going to be a good fucking way to remember how good they look together- like he could forget. 

She’s blushing when she realizes that he’s still taking photos, that he hasn’t stopped, and now his tongue is sliding against his fingers, likes the choked whimper she makes when he pushes it in alongside his fingers. He spreads his fingers again, lets his tongue soak up as much of her as he can. Purely selfish, but he likes stuffing her full, likes eating his fill of her.

Dragons are always hungry - Natsu isn’t an exception. And he still hasn’t had his fill yet.

He drags his fingers out of her, takes one last lick of her lips before he’s standing up and unzipping his pants. Taking his dick in his hand, he just straddles Lucy, whose still blissed out on the couch, trying to get her bearings - taking in deep breaths and just staring at him as he pushes the tip against her lips.

Good girl that his woman is, she just sucks the head into her mouth, before stretching her lips wide and sucking him down. 

His hands fisted in her hair, he groans when he feels her swallow, feels the muscles around his dick making him throw his head back as he enjoys the feeling. It’s warmth, the sucking motion that makes his toes curl. She doesn’t hesitate, just sucks him deep until he’s buried to the hilt and fucking  _ moans. _

"Fuck, Luce, I'm already fired up and my dick's not even in you, fuck just like that," and Natsu's sure of one thing - this woman was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There’s nothing stopping him, except for he wants to draw this out, wants to see how needy she can get. They already know how needy he can be - this 6-hour photoshoot proved how good his self-control is, how good he’s got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final chapter! I hope you enjoy!

It’s going to take everything in him to tear himself away from her throat. He fucking loves the gurgling sounds she’s making, the way her saliva’s dripping down her chin when he touched the very back of her throat and holds himself there. His hips flex when she tries to swallow around his dick and it just sends those pulses of heat trailing down, makes him harder and the swelling just makes her gag  _ again _ . 

It’s bliss, from the tip of his dick stuffed full in her mouth, the wet breathy pants of air she takes when she starts to suck the sensitive head and fuck, that makes his toes curl the way she burrows her tongue into the slit, fingers trailing the veins on the side. She’s distracting, his Luce, but not so distracted that he hasn’t managed to take some of the best photos he’s ever seen of her. 

He barely registers the click of the camera as he gets a good shot of her lips wrapped around him, down at the base, fingers grazing his balls and his eyes roll back when he snaps the photo. Hopes the shot is steady because his hand sure as shit isn’t. He feels the strain of standing up in his thighs, thinks it worth it when he snaps another photo, makes sure his hands are steady this time, makes sure to keep himself still even when she’s groaning around him and he can see her fingers sneaking under that tiny piece of fabric she calls underwear. 

He feels his eyes roll into the back of his head at the way she keeps sucking him down, moaning around him ever so often and Natsu’s hands are still shaking when he grips the back of her head and pulls her off of him.

He likes the way she pouts when he drags her off, just lifts her by her arms and turns her around. The couch is just a step away, and when he bends her over it, he gets the best view of her ass, poked ou, with her cheeks curved and hips arched. The fabric of her skirt just pools around her hips, Natsu’s hands gripping and stroking the pale skin now on display and he bites his lips when he squeezes her cheeks, pulls them apart before stroking a finger up and down, brushing past both holes. He likes the way she shudders a little when his finger pressed into her ass, just dips the fingertip in, and then glides down to her pussy, finger pulling at her lips before pressing a circle against her clit. 

Her hips jerk, her thighs strain a little and it does something to Natsu. Makes the fire raging under the surface turn into an inferno, his skin feels tight, stomach muscles clenching. Lucy was a full-body ride, something he felt in his bones, and today wasn’t any different. 

Lucy’s barely able to whimper, let alone moan, now that her throat is hoarse, almost feels bad at the hoarse shoat she lets out when he buries three fingers into her pussy, thumb flicking her clit as he curls his fingers and finds that spongy spot hidden in Lucy that makes her go wild. Her toes curl into the carpet beneath her feet, her back arches, and the way her body shivers makes him want to rip these pants off, thrust his dick inside her. It makes a fucking perfect picture, and the sound of the shudder echos in the otherwise quiet room makes him harder when he sees just how perfect she looks when she’s bent over and his fingers are buried inside her. He can see the wetness gathered on her thighs, can see hoe soaking his fingers, and fuck, that makes his hips flex without thought.

There’s nothing stopping him, except for he wants to draw this out, wants to see how needy she can get. They already know how needy he can be - this 6-hour photoshoot proved how good his self-control is, how good he’s got it. 

Lucy isn’t going to make it as long, not when he’s focusing on that spongy little spot inside of her that makes her clench, makes her tremble. She’s wet, practically dripping, and Natsu isn’t going to stop until she’s so wet, it’s making a mess on the floor. He’s halfway there already, forcing another finger inside and spreading them, he slams his fingers in and out and just sucks at her pulse point. Her words are failing her now, her tiny palms gripping his wrists as he forces another orgasm out of her, doesn’t stop, and just flicks her clit and keeps his fingers buried to the knuckle. More photos were taken, different angles so he can remember how it looks like when he’s got four fingers fucked deep and her hips tilted back. He doesn’t get a chance to take a photo of her face, not when she’s coming, but that’s okay. He’d rather get a full-body shot of her taking him in, of her locking him in deep when he finally gets it.

When it seems like she’s coming down, he just starts thrusting his fingers again, spread fingers wiggling against the sensitive inside of her, and the burn and stretch, he knows, is just another jolt for her. 

The minute he feels her covering his hand, dripping down the side of her thighs, he knows he’s close. He’d force his fist inside her, wonders if she could learn to take it, but now’s not the time for that, he thinks, not when he just wants to be balls deep inside her. The squelching sounds of his fingers is music to his ears, so is the drawn-out stuttering breaths she’s taking when he doesn’t slow down, fingers just pumping and maybe it hurts, the third time she comes but she grips him as hard as she did the first time so Natsu takes it as a sign to keep going. 

Even when she sags against him when he trails his fingers out, he keeps her steady by her hip, wet fingers wrapping around the back of her neck and forcing her forward over the back of the couch, lets her forehead rest on the top of the throw pillow and just rolls his hips against her asscheeks, feels the smooth skin against the head of his dick, covered in precum and her spit. She just arches her back again, lets her breasts bounce and he can see her nipples swinging when he looks down, head resting on her shoulder as he pinches and pulls. 

She just whimpers, her eyes hazy and dark, a little unfocused because he’s managed to make her mostly boneless, she’s sagging over the side of the couch but the smack of his pam on her cheeks jolts her up with a short moan. 

“Natsu-” If she can say his name, he reckons he hasn’t done his fucking job right. It’s only fun when she’s boneless and spent when her words fail her. 

“C’mon, Luce, you know I won’t leave you hanging,” and he doesn’t. Never has, wouldn’t be starting now. His woman could fuck anyone else she wanted to, could have fucked anyone else while she waited for him to get his shit together, while she’d waited on the sidelines so patiently. 

No, Natsu was an asshole on a lot of counts, but never letting his girl come wasn’t something he enjoyed doing. He preferred making Lucy come, and come as often as she could, even if she got too sensitive, even if she could barely keep her eyes open. His girl deserved the best he could give her, the best he could do - with his body, with his mind, with his heart. Whenever Lucy was naked or half-naked, all three agreed on one sentiment: fucking her within an inch of her life. Especially when he got to see her in these little outfits.

There’s a shudder down his back, goosebumps rising on his skin when he feels her nails digging into the sensitive skin of the inside of his thighs, her fingers and nails grazing close to his dick, and he feels like the blood in his body is all south, centered at his dick and he’s glad he’s a dragon slayer, doesn’t need the blood to run his body, doesn’t need to see, hear, or feel more than what he is right now. Just her, and that’s enough. 

The way his hips twist to press the head of his dick against her is fucking Heaven, the way she hiccups a tiny moan makes him feel the way he leaks again, so close to that little wet hole he really loved fucking. 

The minute he slides in, head pushing past her lips and into her pussy, they both fucking groan. Despite how frantic he was earlier, he takes his time sinking in, likes the feeling of her walls gripping him, the way they ripple when he flicks her clit again, his fingers brushing around where his dick is spreading her open. He’s wide enough that her lips get red and spread as he pushes through, doesn’t meet any resistance as he keeps thrusting until his hips are flush with her ass. Hands gripping her hips, he clenches his hands as he grinds feels the way she gasps and squeezes him from the inside out. She feels scorching hot, a tight heat that makes him think he’s found fucking home no matter where they’re at. 

Despite his good self-control, he almost loses it when she starts tugging at her own nipples, wiggles her own hips as he stays still. He just lets her twist her hips and tug, lets her work herself up into a frenzy because he stays still, watches as she tries to fuck herself back on his dick and it’s a Hell of a view, her ass bouncing as he keeps her movements limited. She swears that he’s being an asshole, that if he’s not going to do something then what’s the point? 

He just smirks, pulls out only to slam forward until he rips a shout from her, makes sure he digs in deep with every thrust in pushing the air out of her throat with each pass. It feels good, the way she can’t finish her thoughts when he’s fucking her, his dick spreading her wide and making a home for itself inside of her. She can’t do much, with the grip he has on her, just gets to sit there arched and pretty while he forces himself inside her, balls slapping her clit and causing little shocks to run through him. He can feel the way his skin is vibrating, the way he’s got a tidal wave flowing under his skin, and it’s an itch he can’t scratch, makes him feel like he’s too big for his own body but he can’t stop himself. Keeps thrusting forward, lets his dick reach that one little spot inside her that makes her shout because he’s thick and relentless -he won’t stop hitting that spot with his head, won’t stop making an imprint of himself until she’s shaking, dripping mess. These photos are the best, the view of him fucking her deep, the way her cheeks are spread and red from meeting his hips, her hair sweaty and limp against her back. 

He doesn’t miss the wine she lets out when he pulls out, doesn’t miss the inquisitive look in her eyes when he turns her around and lifts her, her legs wrapping around his torso as he sits her ass on the edge of the couch. 

One minute later, his dick’s buried back inside her, back in the tight heat and her breasts are bouncing, makes him snarl at the way her nipples are red and puffy from his fingers earlier. Her hands are gripping his shoulders tight and he grabs the camera, takes a photo of her bouncing against his hips, breasts jerking up and down, angles so he can get his dick spearing her. Her lips are red, puffy, his girl’s going to be sore soon if he’s not careful, can tell she doesn’t care when her fingers start gripping and tugging her own breasts, her sore nipples. She hisses when she tugs too harshly at her own nipple, but she squeezes him tight when she does and that clench makes him increase his pace, hips slapping against hers, and the sounds of her taking him in deep are fucking music to his ears. The way she just cries out his name makes him glad that Jonathon’s left the room because he isn’t sure he could keep her quiet, a game he likes to play with her sure, but only when he can set her up for success. It isn’t always about failing and fuck him, he can feel the way she’s bearing down on him, hips twisting and wiggling to grind against his hips on every plunge in. 

Lucy’s a selfish thing, always making sure she gets the friction she needs. He doesn’t stop her, just spreads her legs wider, widens his stance, and drills into her. That’s what she needed apparently because she’s shouting, his girl and she’s clenching him deeply, squeezing him so tight he almost feels like he can’t move.

She forces the orgasm out of him when she stays locked around him, arms wrapping around his shoulders to anchor herself through it. The way his vision backs out, sparks of fireworks behind his own closed eyelids, and his dick twitch as he comes, sensitive when he grinds and feels another load emptying. 

She lays there, boneless and sweaty, a smile on her face as she laughs, “Well at least you didn’t ruin the dress this time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
